Hear Me Roar
by thefallingpenguin
Summary: Mabel has signed up to participate in the Gravity Falls' talent show and is looking forward to shine and bring home the 500 dollar reward that is until Pacifica comes and crushes her dreams. So with rage and determination Mabel decides to stand up for herself against Pacifica but, is doing it through song. This is a one-shot songfic and features Katy Perry's "Roar"


Welcome and I always wanted to do a one-shot songfic with a meaningful meaning in it. So I present you this songfic of Katy Perry's "Roar"

While learning a dance for this song in my dance class, I noticed the lyrics are about to not let anyone step all over you and instantly thought about Mabel and Pacifica. Thus, this fic is made.

AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR GRAVITY FALLS! This is made for fun. Also, I changed Katy Perry's name in this just in case and wanted it to sound like something you would hear in the show. I even cutted the song a little so it might not go in order or the full song may not be shown.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day for the twelve year preteen, Mabel Pines, to shine in the Gravity Falls talent show and take home the five hundred dollar prize. She is a participant and is going to sing the newest single from Babba called, Sweet Candy. All day she was preparing for the show with vocal exercises and practicing her face in the mirror. What Mabel didn't know that her singing was affecting those around her. Especially two people who were trying to watch TV in the living room.

"Dipper, your sister sings like an angel and all but, she's giving me a headache." Wendy groaned while holding her head and covering her ears.

"I tried to tell her to not sing that loud so she won't hurt her vocal cords but, she's not listening. If she has a sore throat for the show then she won't be able to sing."

"Great. I really hope she wins. Also, you never guess who's going to participate too?"

"Who?"

"Robbie and his band. I'm going to boo them cause seriously his songs aren't original."

Dipper laughed at that statement. He was glad his crush is slowly getting over her recent breakup after discovering his song for her was written by someone else.

"Yeah. I'll join along too. We can even cheer Mabel on."

"Yeah. We should but, now you should encourage her to stop singing so she can sing perfectly fine for the show."

"Will do Wendy."

Dipper made his way toward the stairs and walked into his shared bedroom. When he walked in he saw Waddles dressed up in fluffy scarves and was wearing sunglasses. Mabel was trying to figure out what to wear for her performance while doing her vocal warm-ups.

"Hey Dipper! Look at Waddles! Does he have enough, what do you call it, swag? Are you enjoying my voice? Do I sound exactly like Babba?"

"First off Mabel, swag seriously? That's something Robbie would always say. And yes your voice is lovely but, you shouldn't sing every minute. It can strain your vocal cords and you won't be able to talk or perform for tonight."

"Nah Dip, it won't. I feel great and my voice is normal. Nothing will happen. You're just jealous of my voice."

Dipper shook his head and face palmed. He never realized how stubborn his sister is and was only trying to help her but, she won't listen.

"Mabel, how can I be jealous?"

"I don't know but, I'm going to try on new outfits so I need my privacy." Mabel said in a harsh tone while, pushing her brother out their bedroom door and closing it in his face.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't come crying to me if your throat hurts."

Dipper walked down the stairs and entered the living room. Once he sat down in his same spot next to Wendy, he signed.

"Mabel won't listen?" Wendy asked while not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Yup."

...

It was six in the evening and a stage was stationed in the middle of town center. Many people were crowded around the stage and many performers were looking behind the curtains with eyes of fright. They never expected a full house. Many were beginning to chicken out on doing their performance while others were sweating and shaking. Mabel, on the other hand, had a bigger problem.

"Dipper, my voice. Brought any cough drops?"

"Ugh! Mabel! I warned you!"

Mabel's voice was rougher and had a deeper affect. She even had a tone of almost losing her voice.

"I'm sorry Dipper but, please do me this favor of getting cough drops for me. Especially if it's strawberry or cherry flavor."

"No Mabel you need to learn from your mistakes. If you need me I'll be in the front row with in between Wendy and Grunkle Stan. Break a leg!"

After those words, he left Mabel alone and walked out of the stage area.

"What am I going to do now?" Mabel muttered and hung her head in shame with tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Quit the show."

Mabel wiped off the incoming tears with her sleeves and turned her head instantly around. The other person was a female blonde who was wearing a pink and purple dress, fancy black flats, along with long diamond earrings and necklace. Mabel rolled her eyes and knew instantly who she was.

"Pacifica, what do you want? I don't need you to ruin my day."

"I would say the same thing to you. Also, sweet heavens look at your outfit. Such a bad choice of picking your outfits. What is that? A kitten with a bow on its head on your sweater and does your skirt have candy prints on them? What a childish outfit."

Pacifica laughed at her statement but, it filled Mabel with rage. That day wasn't a day to mess with Mabel. She had flame in her eyes and gave Pacifica a cold stare.

"Why do you always bully me Pacifica? I never done anything to you? What the heck do you want?!"

"Well then, there should always be another being to remind the lower class that they are higher than them sweetie. I'm that high class person that does that job to remind you and your disgusting family that the Northwest family is better than yours."

Mabel had enough. She felt her face become red and her hands turn into fist and was seconds away to give the blonde what she deserved but was cutted by the announcer telling them that the show was about to begin.

"Well then. It appears that the show will begin. Wish me luck Mabel even if I know I'll win the show. Don't even think of taking the prize cause you're a loser with no talent and you sound worse than that failure of a friend of your, Grenda."

After Pacifica said those words and left, Mabel felt a sharp pain go through her. Those words affected stabbed her in the heart and she started to feel tears roll down her face one by one. She looked down her sweater and glared. Pacifica was right. Her clothes were a little too childish for her. She started to take off her sweater revealing a brown undershirt under it then looked at the clothes cart near her and started to pick through the pieces of clothes. The brunette looked and looked but started to give up hope until something caught her attention that was hanging on a clothes rack. It was a long skirt, similar to Mabel's style, with tiger prints on it.

Mabel walked up and to the rack and picked up the skirt then started to observe it till the point where she went to the bathroom to change into the skirt. After changing into it, she stood in front of the mirror and smiled at her appearance.

"Perfect. I might want to change the song I'm going to sing tonight."

...

The show was thirty minutes in and fifteen performers had performed. Many did magic tricks, dance numbers, singed songs, showing what their pets can do, and many playing instruments. At the moment, there was boos heard from the crowd and a teenage girl yelling at the singer.

"Ugh! Why don't you get over me, Robbie! We're never going out again!"

Wendy was embarrassed at this. The song had terrible lyrics and kept repeating her name throughout the song. Dipper was annoyed and disturbed by this. He felt sorry for his crush and was close to stand up and tell Robbie personally to back up until the announcer kicked them off stage.

Wendy gave a sigh of relief and had a deep red color on her face.

"Thank goodness! That is so embarrassing."

"Well not as much as Robbie's humiliation right now."

The red headed laughed and hugged Dipper. Dipper was touched by this and gave the hug back. He closed his eyes and took in her perfumed scent and was blown away when Wendy kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks kid. You're always there to cheer me up and laugh."

Dipper grinned and was now the embarrassed one trying to hide his face with his signature hat, that was blushing madly.

"Yea. I'm always there."

"And now ladies and gentlemen, give Pacifica Northwest a big round of applause. Her talent will be singing Babba's new hit single, Sweet Candy!"

The whole crowd cheered when Pacifica entered the stage with a big grin on her face. There were four people though, with shocked looked on their faces. Those were Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Dipper.

"I can't believe it! Pacifica is going to sing Mabel's favorite song that she chose. What is Mabel going to do?" Dipper asked with a nervous tone.

"I don't know dude but, your sister is doomed."

"Soos, look in the bright side of things. Mabel could have another song in mind."

"I hope your right Grunkle Stan."

Dipper signed and his happiness was crushed. His sister was about to be humiliated in front of a large crowd which would scar her for life.

...

Pacifica was on stage performing and was stealing the show. Many people were cheering her name and the judges were nodding and grinning while scoring her. They already had in mind who is winning already. Behind the curtains stood Mabel with her hair tied back into a pony tail and black lines under her eyes to show her game face. She wanted to prove Pacifica wrong and wanted to win something that would leave her with a title.

After Pacifica sang many people were requesting a encore which lighted the queen bee up but, knew she couldn't stay long.

"I'm sorry my lovely people but, the princess of Gravity Falls can no longer perform for you tonight. Just remember me."

Pacifica blew a kiss to her fans and walked off the stage right not noticing the complete change of style in Mabel.

"Well Pacifica was outstanding tonight and was shining like a diamond."

"Why yes she was. Next up and last but not least, Mabel Pines singing... what?"

Mabel walked on stage at her cue and was sweating. Her eyes were widened and she could feel her arms shake while picking the microphone off the stand.

"I'm - I'm going to s-sing Roar by Kitty Purry."

"Well then... begin the music."

"But wait, can Pacifica come on stage? I want to dedicate this song for her."

Pacifica walked on stage giving a fake grin to the crowd and was laughing nervously.

"What are you doing you big baby?!" the spoiled girl asked through gritted teeth.

"I just want to sing you a song. Besides you're one of my best friends in this town."

The music started to blare through the speakers and Mabel could feel the lyrics come to her while Pacifica just sat there on a nearby chair and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her and was embarrassed out of her mind.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forget I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Mabel started to smile and started to enjoy the light shining on her. Despite her voice being sore, her voice was on key and in melody. People were cheering especially her family. Dipper was cheering very loudly for his sister. He was proud that she is finally standing up for herself. At this point in the song, Mabel turned around and pointed to Pacifica.

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

Pacifica at this point knew what Mabel was doing and it was pointing out how horrible the blonde really is. Pacifica did give credit to Mabel and was actually quite impressed with her singing and her evil scheme for revenge.

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

Mabel took a deep breath to observe this moment. She felt her heart beat began to relax, everything going in slow motion, and prepared herself for the chorus. As the chorus came, Mabel turned around toward the crowd and sang out toward them.

I_ got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar..._

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

Mabel sang and was pounding on her chest like a victorious gorilla. Mabel even smiled at her twin brother and winked.

"Your sister may take home the prize Dipper. Because she's the best performer out of all." Wendy said while her head was bobbing to the beat.

"Yea. I'm proud of you Mabel. If only mom and dad were here to see this."

"Don't worry Dipper. I'm recording her performance and your parents can see this." Stan said while holding a tape recorder.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan."

"Don't mention it kid."

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee that earned my stripes_

_I went to zero, to my own hero_

Pacifica was now trying to escape from being accused of bullying. She wanted to keep her title as the sweetheart or princess of the town but, not that title was beginning to fade. Mabel noticed the other preteen girl trying to escape and walked up to her and sang to her.

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

"You little brat wait till you see what I'm going to do to you, you little-"

Mabel silenced Pacifica with a finger to her mouth and glared at her.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar..._

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

As Mabel continued to sing and was now winning the judges scores, Pacifica now was furious and has had enough of this little karaoke game with Mabel. Without thinking, the furious girl tried to pounce on Mabel but, failed miserably and fell face flat on the floor.

_You're gonna hear me ROAR_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me ROAR_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me ROAR.._

Mabel closed her eyes to hold the last note and succeeded. When she finished the crowd went wild and were cheering her name.

"That's my sister! You show her who's boss!"

"Yeah Mabel! You did amazing! You should totally win this!"

Dipper and Wendy cheered and saw Mabel shed a few tears of happiness that were rolling down her cheeks. Mabel bowed and thanked the crowd but, Pacifica was still face flat on the floor and was weeping. The judges walked on stage and had big smiles on their faces.

"Well then I think it's clear that we have our winner. Mabel Pines your our big winner!"

"Oh my gosh really! I knew I was always talented. You hear that Pacifica? I won!"

Pacifica instantly got up and rudely grabbed the microphone. She looked like a horrible mess with mascara running down her eyes, her eye shadow colors mixed up to create a very unpleasant color and glared at the crowd.

"You all call that talent? You all have horrible taste in choosing the winner!"

After those words, Pacifica stomped off stage, cursing at Mabel under her breath but, she learned her lesson to not mess with anyone who is capable of doing better things than what they expect of them.

"Well then, Pacifica had horrible luck this year. Don't you agree Mabel?" One of the judges asked Mabel who was laughing at Pacifica.

"Yea. It's karma and to teach her a lesson. Also, did I won the five hundred dollars?"

"You sure did. Congratulations!"

Mabel smiled and posed for many people taking pictures of her and had the greatest feeling of all. She felt on top of the world and had a chance to experience fame.

"That's my niece! She's going to split the money with her great uncle!"

"Grunkle Stan! She decides what to do with it and by the feeling of it I know what she's going to buy."

...

Two weeks have passed since the talent show and Mabel was treated differently around town. Many still congratulated her while others admired her talent of singing. With the money she received as a reward she bought the thing she desired dearly.

"Mabel! You're human sized hamster ball is here."

"Really?"

Mabel walked toward her brother at the door and looked at the giant package in front of her.

"Wow."

"Grunkle Stan it's here!"

Stan walked toward the door and saw it. His eyes widened with a different thought occurring through his mind.

"Yes! Mabel when you leave for the summer, you'll have to leave this hamster ball to me. Because I had an idea for a new attraction. How about a human sized fake hamster inside it? The mystery will be that this is a human size hamster ball that can transform any small animal to life size. Imagine the amount of tourists that will come to see this attraction not to mention the amount of money I will get."

"Ugh, sure. But take good care of it for me will you?"

"Yeah sure."

Mabel smiled at her uncle then looked at her brother who was happy for her but was smiling at her new sweater.

"Mabel, is that a tiger printed sweater with a tiger on the front of it?"

"Yea you like it? I'm a tiger! Hear me roar!"

"Ahh... it's a tiger. Help me!" Dipper joke fully screamed then laughed.

"Yeah. I worked really hard at this and this will always remind me of the show. Ever since Pacifica has started to treat me with more respect and people in this town are taking me more seriously now."

"I'm proud of you Mabel. Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

Dipper embraced his sister into a hug that lasted for five seconds. After those seconds they patted each other on the back and Mabel ran upstairs to bring Waddles.

"Also, guys look at Waddles. He's wearing a tiger hat! I made it for him too."

Waddles oinked in happiness which caused Mabel to hug him harder and cooed in his ear.

"So Mabel. Wanna go and grab lunch in town?"

"You bet and if I run into Pacifica then I'm not going to be afraid cause I'm a person that can stand up for myself."

Dipper looked at Stan and putted up an innocent face to ask for permission.

"Can we?"

"Sure kids. You two need to get out more so here's twenty bucks for lunch and stay safe. Also, bring me some food will ya?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded and ran to jump on their bikes and waved goodbye at their uncle then left.

Stan smiled and looked at them while shaking his head.

"So Mabel learned a life lesson. You should stand up for yourself no matter what. Those crazy kids and yet I question myself why do I love those kids like they are my own."

* * *

Yea... I feel like this was a bit rushed but, I did this for fun so whatever. Also, the new music video for Roar came out this week. Check it out!

Also, if you read my other works and are wondering when I'm going to update those don't worry they will soon. I will not abandon them and I even have a voting story thing going on! You get to choose my third story for what I'm going to write. Check it out!

Review, favorite, whatever cause that gives me inspiration. If you want a sequel to this ask in the reviews because I can easily think of it up.

-Little Penguin


End file.
